Mis Gatitas
by Fenrir's Fang96
Summary: Natsu es un joven trabajador que vive solo, mientras volvía del trabajo el salva a unas gatitas abandonadas y las lleva a su casa para cuidarlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente su Amigo Fenrir vuelve con otra historia M de Fairy Tail, Espero les guste así que disfruten.**

* * *

Luego de un largo y duro día de trabajo Natsu estaba yendo de regreso a su casa para descansar debido a que tuvo que hacer horas extras se había perdido la oportunidad de ir al bar con sus amigos.

" _Rayos, como odio a mi jefe haciéndome trabajar horas extras ahora voy tarde a casa"_ Pensó frustrado el pelirrosa _"bueno no es como si tuviera a alguien esperándome"_

Mientras Natsu seguía caminado escucho unos pequeños llantos seguido del gruñido de un perro cuando Natsu fue hacia donde venía el sonido y a unos pequeños gatos acurrucándose del miedo arriba de un contenedor de basura mientras un perro les ladraba con furia tratando de comérselas, aunque el pelirrosa sentía lastima por esas pequeñas criaturas él no quería intervenir _"es el siclo de la vida después de todo"_ cuando se estaba por ir se detuvo al escuchar un golpe de metal el vio al perro golpear el contenedor con fuerza haciéndolo temblar uno de los gatos callo por el temblor yendo directo a las fauces del perro mientras que el otro solo podía ver con horror como su amigo iba a ser devorado, pero antes de que eso pasara Natsu salto atrapando a la gatita en el aire y luego rodo aterrizando en el suelo con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

El perro al ver que su comida le fue arrebatada se lanzó hacia la persona pero Natsu le lanzo una mirada afilada haciendo que el perro saliera huyendo.

"y pesar que gracias a esa mirada evite que me molestaran en la escuela" se dijo así mismo.

El joven hombre bajo la mirada para ver con mejor detalle al pequeño gatito en sus brazos, el gatito era blanco con rayas negras parecía un cachorro de tigre blanco, el gato levanto su mirada para verlo, el pelirrosado vio que sus ojos eran de un color azul hermoso aunque algo raro que noto en esos ojos es que se veían más humanos pero no le tomo importancia.

El gatito se sentía cómodo en los brazos de su salvador por lo que cerró los ojos y se acurruco en ellos mientras ronroneaba, Natsu en respuesta sonrió tiernamente.

"Miau"

Natsu volteo la mirada para ver al otro gatito que estaba en el contenedor de basura mirándolo fijamente mientras temblaba.

El Gatito era marrón en su totalidad teniendo dos marcas rojas con forma de triángulos en cada lado de sus mejillas y tenía un collar con un cascabel.

Natsu cuidadosamente acerco su mano y el animal en respuesta retrocedió con miedo.

"Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño" dijo Natsu de forma tierna.

El pequeño gato lo mira con duda pero luego vio a su amigo que estaba acostado en uno de sus brazos, con duda se acercó a la mano del hombre y apoyo su cabeza contra la palma de su mano, el hombre pelirrosado en respuesta comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente haciendo que el gato marrón ronroneara.

Ahora con más confianza, Natsu agarro con cuidado al felino marrón y lo meció en sus brazos junto con el blanco.

Ambos gatos comenzaron a frotar sus mejillas entre sí con ver que estaban bien, el pelirrosado esbozo una sonrisa al ver este tierno acto.

 **(Estruendo)**

El joven hombre casi brinca del susto y los pequeños felinos se les pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar el ruido.

Natsu levanto la vista y vio nubes grises en el cielo y de ella le cayó una gota de agua en la frente, y unos segundos después empezó a llover a cantaros.

"valla que conveniente" se quejó para sí mismo.

Natsu miro para abajo y vio a los dos felinos retorciéndose y temblando no les gustaba la lluvia para nada.

El joven trabajador se quitó el saco y lo uso como un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia, acto seguido comenzó a hacer una carrera para llegar a su casa.

* * *

Luego de una larga carrera Natsu logro llegar a su casa y entro rápidamente.

"bueno bienvenidos a mi hogar" Dijo el pelirrosado a los felinos mostrando su casa era bastante grande y acogedora.

El hombre joven colgó su saco y busco una toalla para secarse él y las pequeñas criaturas dejando sus pelos esponjosos; lego de secarse Natsu se cambió y se puso una camisa amarilla con una x azul unos pantalones de gimnasia negros y unas sandalias.

"aquí tienen" dijo el Pelirrosado entregándoles un tazón con leche tibia a los felinos para que se calentaran después de mojarse.

Natsu por otro lado se preparó un tazón de Ramen instantáneo y comenzó a comer, después de cenar Natsu se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor tratando de encontrar algo bueno, pero se rindió y solamente puso las noticias.

"Miau"

El pelirrosado bajo la mirada y vio a los pequeños felinos mirándolo fijamente queriendo atención, Natsu palmeo sus rodillas invitándolos a subir cosa que hicieron, el gatito marrón se echó en su regazo mientras que el otro parecido a un tigre se echó en su hombro.

Natsu agarro el cascabel del gatito marrón y lo miro para ver si había alguna dirección pero no encontró nada.

" _acaso fueron abandonados"_ Pensó tristemente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las criaturas peludas comenzaron a frotarse contra el para hacer que les de cariño.

"Ustedes son unos pequeños Mimados" Dijo mientras acariciaba al gatito marrón en la panza mientras lo hacia Natsu noto algo debajo del gato marro, luego agarro al gatito tigre y vio por debajo de su vientre dándose cuenta de algo "Oh, perdón son pequeñas" dijo al darse cuenta que son hembras.

Al tener la gatita tigre en frente de su cara comenzó a lamerle juguetonamente la nariz del joven haciendo que se ría, mientras la gatita marrón tironeaba de su camisa tratando de llamar la atención.

 **(Estruendo)**

Otro trueno sueno afuera asustando a las gatitas, provocando que la gatita saltara en la cara de Natsu enterrando sus garras en la cara, mientras que la marrón enterró las suyas en el torso.

El pelirrosado se aguantó las ganas de gritar de dolor para no alterar a las criaturas peludas, lentamente retiro a los animales y las meció en sus brazos.

"no tengan miedo yo las cuidare" dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa.

Las gatitas se sintieron más tranquilas y se acurrucaron en los brazos del joven. Ya siendo tarde en la noche Natsu se dirigió a la cama con sus nuevas mascotas en los brazos.

Ya acostado Natsu comenzó a acariciar con el dedo a sus mascotas casi dormidas.

" _la verdad me hacía falta un poco de compañía, la casa se encontraba muy vacía"_ Pensó Natsu mirando a las criaturitas ronroneando.

"cierto tengo que pensar en un nombre para ustedes" Dijo Natsu mientras pensaba las gatitas comenzaron a subirse al torso del pelirrosado y se acomodaron para dormir, Natsu solo sonrió "creo que a ti te llamare Lisanna" dijo acariciando al tigrecito, luego giro su mirada al gatito marrón "y a ti te llamare Millianna" luego levanto las sabanas y se cubría el y las gatas con ellas.

"Buenas noches mis pequeñas" dijo antes de irse a dormir.

Mientras el pelirrosado dormía las gatitas comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada, ignorado completamente por el pelirrosa que estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Natsu seguía durmiendo cómodamente en su cama mientras escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, siendo su día libre Natsu decidió dormir todo el día y no hacer nada, mobio su cabeza y enterró su cara en un par de almohadas tibias y volvió a dormir, Pero luego volvió a abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de algo; el solo tenía una almohada y no era tan suave como este par.

El uso su mano y la acaricio solo para que de esta saliera un gemido, el pelirrosado retiro su cara y vio que su mano estaba agarrando una teta luego levanto la cabeza y vio a una chica de pelo blanco joven alrededor de los 20 años.

El hombre se sonrojo fuertemente trato de moverse, pero escucho otro gemido viniendo detrás de él, volteo y vio que su otra mano estaba agarrando el culo de una chica, elevo la mirada y vio que la chica era igual a la primera, pero con el pelo marrón.

" _¿Quiénes son estas chicas, ¡Y porque están desnudas!?"_ Pensó Nervioso viendo a las dos jóvenes que comenzaron a acurrucarse encima de él, hundiendo sus pechos en su cara.

"¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!?" Grito a todo pulmón levantándose abruptamente de su cama quitándose a las chicas de encima.

"auuuh" se quejó la chica de pelo marrón "¿Por qué el amo empezó a gritar?"

"aaaaah, Millianna estás en tu forma Humana" Dijo la Chica de Pelo blanco.

"Tú también Lisanna, bueno casi"

Natsu miro a las dos chicas desnudas hablando entre sí, y un montón de preguntas surgieron en su mente. ¿Quiénes eran ellas, como entraron a su casa, y donde estaban sus gatitas?

"Oigan" el Pelirrosado llamo a las dos quienes voltearon a su dirección "¿Quiénes son ustedes, y donde están mis gatitas?"

"¿Somos nosotras no nos reconoces?" Dijo la chica de pelo marrón.

"Millianna, el amo no sabe de nuestra transformación"

"ohhh, es cierto"

" _¿Transformación, pero de que están hablando?"_ Pensó Natsu confundido.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo ambas chicas desnudas se acercaron a el y lo miraron con sonrisas en sus caras.

"Soy Lisanna" dijo la chica de pelo Blanco.

"Y yo soy Millianna" Dijo la chica de pelo Marrón.

"¡Somos sus Gatitas!" Dijeron ambas chicas.

* * *

 **Bueno Gente hasta haca el primer capítulo, esta historia va a ser mas corta que el resto posiblemente uno capítulos ya veré, va a ver Lemmon a futuro asique espérenlo.**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang96, nos vemos en otro Capítulo o en otra Historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capítulo de mis gatitas, disfrútenlo.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

 **Colmillo de Acero: Yo también me alegro en actualizar mis historias cuando tengo tiempo.**

 **Baraka108: Natsu no será el único que comerá bien ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

 **Comienza el capitulo**

* * *

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana los pájaros cantan y no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo.

Natsu estaba sentado en su mesa tomando un delicioso café y comiendo pan tostado.

"este es el mejor día libre que he tenido" se dijo así mismo disfrutando la paz.

"y que lo diga es realmente grandioso" Dijo la chica de pelo marrón mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

"es un día perfecto" dijo la chica de pelo blanco "¿me sirve más leche amo?"

El pelirrosado le sirvió un poco más a la chica quien empezó a tomarlo a través de una pajilla, todo parecía muy tranquilo, aunque.

" _¡Que rayos está pasando!"_ escondido en el aspecto tranquilo de Natsu su mente no para de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando _"Veamos recuerda Natsu, saliste del trabajo, luego salvaste a dos gatitos que estaban a punto de ser despedazadas por un perro, luego las llevaste a casa y fuimos a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente se convierten en dos atractivas mujeres. ¿Los gatos hacen eso?"_ pensó mientras miraba fijamente a las chicas que solo llevaban ropa que el pelirrosa les presto para cubrirse _"¡Claro que no maldita sea, eso no tiene ningún sentido, parece sacado de algún hentai!"_

"¿Se encuentra bien amo?" Hablo la chica de pelo blanco sacándolo de sus pensamientos "ha estado muy callado"

"no te preocupes todo está bien" Dijo Natsu _"Aunque no entiendo que está pasando ahora"_ Pensó su cabeza "¿me pueden explicar quiénes son ustedes?"

"¿No nos reconoce amo?" Dijo la chica de pelo marrón "somos sus gatitas Millianna y Lisanna"

Natsu se les quedo mirando con cara Neutra era lo mismo que le dijeron esta mañana, pero mientras miraba con atención podía notar ciertas similitudes.

La chica de pelo marrón se le podían ver sus orejas de gato pero se mesclaban con su pelo desordenado, detrás de ella tenía una cola del mismo color de su pelo, pero lo que más llamo la atención era que en sus mejillas se encontraban los triángulos rojos similares a los que tenía la gatita de pelo marrón.

Luego su mirara fue a la chica de pelo blanco, sus orejas y cola eran como las de un tigre blanco, curiosamente su cabello era totalmente blanco sus ojos eran de una azul intenso, pero lo raro era que en lugar de manos tenia patas de gato razón por la cual tomaba su vaso de leche con una pajilla.

"Tal vez debemos darte una explicación de lo que pasa" Dijo Lisanna "veras no somos gatas normales"

" _No me digas" Pensó sarcástico el pelirrosa._

"Nosotras somos Nekomatas" dijo la chica de pelo blanco.

"¿Nekomatas, no se supone que son un mito?" Pregunto Incrédulo Natsu.

"Te sorprenderías la cantidad de mitos que son reales Amo" Dijo Millianna "Pero eso es lo que somos no es un sueño, ni producto de las drogas"

"Según nos contó nuestra madre, cuando un gato doméstico supera su propio tiempo de vida y llegamos a cierta cantidad de años evolucionamos y obtenemos una apariencia Humana" Explicaba Lisanna "tal parece que anoche se cumplió nuestra mayoría de edad y pasamos a una apariencia más humana"

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que todas las personas eran antes gatos?" pregunto incrédulo y con un poco de sarcasmo.

"claro que no" contesto Millianna "muy pocos logran transformarse en humanos nosotras somos una de las pocas afortunadas"

Natsu no dijo nada solo le dio un sorbo a su taza ya vacía _"¿Acaso morí y estoy atrapado en un universo hentai?"_

"Ummh Amo" Natsu dejo su taza y dirigió su atención a Lisanna que tenía cara de preocupación "ahora que sabe lo que nos pasó, ¿qué va a ser con nosotras?"

Natsu se les quedo mirando y pensó, su casa era bastante grande y no tenía problema con los gatos, el problema era que se habían vuelto humanos y no había mucho espacio para dos personas más, pero no podía simplemente echarlas sin que algún pervertido les haga algo.

"prometí que las cuidaría y pienso cumplirla, asique se pueden quedar" les contesto el pelirrosa, esto provoco que habas chicas se emocionaran y saltaran sobre Natsu dándole un abrazo y frotando sus mejillas.

"¡Gracias amo, muchas Gracias!" Exclamo Lisanna.

"¡Enserio gracias, Lisi y yo prometemos que no te causaremos problemas!" dijo Millianna feliz.

Mientras era abrazado el hombre de pelo rosa podía sentir la suavidad de sus pechos a través de la camisa que les había prestado para cubrirse, fue entonces de que se acordó…estaban desnudas.

"esperen chicas" Dijo Natsu apartándolas con cuidado "no es que no me moleste su muestra de afecto, pero la verdad creo que debería ir a conseguirles algo de ropa"

"¿Porque?" preguntaron ambas.

"pues digamos que lo van a necesitar" dijo levantándose "muy bien ahora quédense aquí" Natsu tomo su billetera y salió de la casa pero se detuvo en la entrada dándose cuenta de algo "espera no puedo ir a comprar ropa de mujer, la gente pensara que soy un pervertido a menos que" luego pensó en sus chicas gato "es una terrible idea, y es la única que funciona"

Natsu volvió a entrar a la casa donde fue tacleado por las gatas humanizadas.

"¡Amo finalmente volvió lo extrañamos tanto!" Dijo Feliz Millianna.

"literalmente Salí dos segundos" Dijo Natsu.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Lisanna "parecía que pasaron horas"

Natsu decidió no debatir sobre el tiempo y se levantó mientras las chicas salían encima de él.

"verán chicas la verdad es que necesito su ayuda para poder comprar su ropa" explico Natsu "pero para eso necesito que ustedes se comporten y no causen problemas, ¿Pueden hacer eso?"

"claro" contestaron ambas.

"ok para eso necesito que se comporten como si fueran personas de verdad, ¿lo entienden verdad?"

"¡claro que sí, confíe en nosotras amo!" dijo la chica de pelo marrón.

"somos nekomatas somos igual de listos que un humano" dijo Lisanna con orgullo "nosotros no somos tan tontos como los gatos normales"

"¿Enserio?" para probar su punto el Pelirrosa saco un puntero laser que convenientemente estaba en su bolsillo y lo encendió apuntando al suelo provocando que los ojos de ambas chicas cambiaran a una forma felina y fijaran su atención al punto rojo.

"¿Qué es ese punto rojo?" preguntó Millianna.

"¡No lo sé, pero quiero atraparlo!" acto seguido Lisanna se tiro al suelo tratando de atrapar el láser siendo seguida por Millianna, mientras Natsu seguía moviendo el láser de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que ambas chicas intentaran inútilmente de atrapar el láser.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo la gata de pelo marrón poniendo ambas manos en el suelo pensando que lo atrapo, para luego levantarlas y ver que no había nada debido a que el pelirosa apago el puntero láser "¿A dónde fue el punto rojo?"

Natsu volvió a encender el puntero láser pero esta vez apuntando debajo del sillón.

"¡Ahí esta!" dijo Lisanna dándose cuenta.

Ambas chicas se inclinaron viendo debajo del sillón tratando de encontrarlo y atraparlo.

"¿Dónde está Lisi?, no lo veo" dijo Millianna.

"Debe de estar oculto, fíjate bien" contesto la chica de pelo blanco.

" _Si, se nota que son muy lista"_ Pensó con sarcasmo mientras guarda el puntero laser, mientras miraba a las chicas gatos trataban de buscar el punto rojo, mientras ellas hacían eso levantaron sus traseros en un intento de ver mas abajo revelando sus partes íntimas, esto provoco que Natsu tuviera una hemorragia nasal _"buscare más ropa para cubrirlas"_ pensó mientras iba a su habitación mientras se tapaba la nariz.

* * *

Ya estando fuera de la casa Natsu, junto con las chicas caminaban por el vecindario con sus chicas gatos, el conocía una tienda de ropa cerca del lugar y no tardarían en llegar, sin embargo.

"Guau mira Millianna, ahí venden helado" Señalo Lisanna.

"y no solo eso todo se mucho más alto" contesto la chica de pelo marrón mirando a los alrededores "y por si fuera poco los humanos no se ven como los gigantes que creíamos antes" dijo mientras varios transeúntes los miraban de forma extrañas.

"chicas por favor compórtense" pidió Natsu "entiendo que todo es nuevo para ustedes, pero prometieron actuar normal"

"Lo sentimos Amo" se disculpó Millianna "pero es que realmente esto es increíble finalmente podemos hacer cosas de humanos"

"es cierto, finalmente podemos entrar en tiendas sin que nos echen a escobazos" hablo Lisanna mientras comía un sándwich de helado.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese helado?" pregunto el Pelirrosa preocupado.

"¡oye tienes que pagarlo!" grito a lo lejos el dueño de la tienda.

Luego de pagar y de disculparse con el dueño, Natsu se paro frente a ambas chicas mientras ellas estaban arrodilladas sintiéndose arrepentidas.

"Miren chicas, les prometo que un día visitaremos la ciudad para que vean todas sus maravillas" dijo Natsu mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la Nariz "pero ahora concéntrense en su misión actual, ¿Entendido? "

"sí amo" respondieron ambas.

"y otra cosa por favor llámenme por mi nombre, no me digan amo" Dijo Natsu, esto tomo por sorpresa a ambas chicas quienes se levantaron.

"¿Por qué quiere que no lo llamemos así?" pregunto Lisanna de forma inocente.

"porque las personas van a malinterpretar cuando me llamen así"

"Pero todas las mascotas llaman amo a sus dueños" contesto de nuevo Lisanna, haciendo que una pareja pasara susurrando algo entre ellos, a la vez provocando que Natsu se pusiera nervioso.

"Me da igual no me llamen así en público ¿quedo claro?" ordeno el pelirosado fastidiado asiendo que ambas gatas asintieran.

"¿algo que no entiendo es porque necesitamos comprar ropa si ya tenemos la que nos prestó?" Dijo Millianna señalando la ropa que Natsu le había prestado.

Millianna llevaba la misma camisa que Natsu les había prestado para cubrirse, tenía unos jeans y un par de zapatos deportivos y su cola estaba envueltas alrededor de su cintura asiéndola pasar por un extraño cinturón peludo, sus orejas estaban expuestas pero debido a lo desordenado de su pelo se mezclaban perfectamente.

Lisanna llevaba lo mismo, pero fue un poco más complicado con ella para empezar tuvo que cubrir sus patas de gato con unos guantes de invierno debido a que sus patas apenas entraban fue difícil hacer que se quedaran donde están, y en cuanto a sus debido a su pelo corto sus orejas de tigre se veían perfectamente por lo que tuvo que ponerle un gorro para que no sean vistas.

"Millianna ya discutimos esto, les voy a comprar ropa para que se cubran y fin de la discusión" Dijo Natsu.

"Pero Lisanna y yo siempre estuvimos desnudas frente a las personas todo el tiempo" dijo refiriéndose a cuando eran gatas sin embargo varias personas en especial hombres la estaban mirando mientras estaban rojos.

"¡NO DIGAS PALABRAS QUE SE PUEDAN MALINTERPRETAR!" Grito avergonzado el dueño mientras agarraba a ambas de las muñecas y salía corriendo alejándose de las miradas.

Ya habiéndose alejado los tres estaban caminando en silencio todo parecía estar tranquilo…demasiado.

" _muy bien la tienda está al otro lado de la esquina"_ Pensó el pelirrosa mientras se orientaba _"bien ahora solo tenemos que caminar tranquilos y sin incidentes"_

"¡Que fue lo que dijiste saco de pulgas!" se escucho el grito de Millianna a la vez que se escuchaban unos ladridos.

" _era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_ Pensó fastidiado Natsu.

Al voltear vio a Lisanna sujetando por detrás de los brazos a una enfurecida Millianna quien trataba de avanzar hacia una reja de hierro donde había un perro ladrándoles.

"¡Ya vas a ver, cuando te alcance y te arañe los ojos!" Grito la chica de pelo Marrón.

"¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces!" grito Furioso el pelirrosa.

"Perdón am-digo Natsu, es que el perro dijo cosas groseras y Millianna lo tomo mal" dijo Lisanna mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas para contenerla.

"¡Ese perro no solo tiene mal aliento, sino que es un asqueroso mal hablado!" Dijo Millianna forcejeando "¡suéltame Lisi le daré una vera le voy a dar una lección!".

"Millianna la última vez que dijiste que le ibas a dar una lección, el perro del callejón casi nos come" Dijo la albina mientras forcejeaba.

" _¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_ Pensó Natsu.

"ok suficiente" dijo Natsu poniendo una mano en su hombro "no vale la pena Millianna es un perro tonto que trata de provocarte, no te dejes engañar" aconsejo su dueño.

"Bueno" Dijo Millianna a regañadientes mientras se relajaba, en eso el perro comenzó a ladrar de nuevo "dice que tu bufanda esta pasada de moda"

Natsu comenzó a acercarse al perro mientras se arremangaba la camisa y emitía un aura de fuego mostrando que tan molesto estaba.

"¡Amo deténgase!" Dijo Lisanna mientras trataba de detenerlo.

* * *

Después de evitar el incidente con el perro ambos hicieron su camino a la tienda de ropa el lugar estaba lleno de poca gente era perfecto, Natsu tomo ropa de mujer sin que los clientes o la recepcionista se dieran cuenta, luego le dio la ropa a cada una y les dijo que se fueran a cambiar.

Natsu estaba sentado en uno de las bancas esperando a que las chicas gatos se terminaran de cambiar.

"Natsu creo que ya terminé de cambiarme" dijo Lisanna detrás de la cortina "¿seguro que esta ropa me quedara?"

"claro que si Lisanna" Le contesto Natsu _"al menos creo que te elegí la ropa correcta"_ pensó para sí mismo "vamos sal"

"Ok" dijo tímidamente mientras salía, Lisanna estaba luciendo un suéter de color azul junto con unos pantalones verdes cortos hasta los muslos unos zapatos y aun llevando su gorro en la y un par de listones que cubrían sus orejas "¿qué opina?" preguntó tímidamente.

Natsu se sonrojo por lo adorable que se veía esa ropa realmente le quedaba linda, el pelirrosa trago "Te ves hermosa Lisanna"

"g-gracias" contesto sonrojada.

"¿Y yo como me veo?" se escucho la vos de Millianna por detrás.

Natsu volteo y vio a Millianna en ropa interior negro con un toque morado unos guantes largos que la cubrían asta los hombros y un par de calcetas azules con rallas negras que cubrían hasta sus muslos y un par de Botas **(NT: Es la misma ropa que usa en los juegos mágicos)**

"¡Millianna que rayos!" exigió el pelirrosa avergonzado mientras trataba de evitar que se escapara su sangre de la nariz "¡¿Dónde está el resto de tu ropa?!"

"Si la tengo puesta" dijo la Gata Marrón "la verdad me gusta, no cubre mucho Y así puedes acariciarme en mi barriga y en tus otros lugares favoritos" dijo de forma inocente, haciendo que los clientes miraran.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIGAS COSAS CON DOBLE SENTIDO!"

* * *

Luego de convencer a Millianna que se vistiera de forma mas decente y de haber pagado la ropa, el trio volvió a casa, ahí estaban Millianna y Lisanna sentadas en las sillas del comedor, estando pensativas.

"¿Oye Lisi crees que el amo este molesto con nosotras?" Pregunto Millianna quien llevaba puesto un sostén deportivo junto con pantalones de gimnasia.

"No lo sé Millianna la verdad el Amo Natsu, no hablo mientras volvíamos a casa, y se veía bastante molesto cuando salió" contesto la gata alvina "después de lo que hicimos mientras paseábamos, ¡probablemente el amo nos ponga en una caja de cartón y nos abandone a un lado del camino!" exclamo preocupada mientras se imaginaba a ella y Milliana sentadas en dicha caja mientras eran mojadas por la lluvia.

"creo que estas exagerando Lisi" dijo Millianna de forma positiva "el amo puede estar un poco molesto, pero ya verás que él nos seguirá queriendo"

En eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y entra Natsu cargando una gran caja de cartón, al verlo las chicas gato se les eriza el pelo mientras ven con miedo la caja, cuando el pelirrosa cierra la puerta es inmediatamente tacleado por ambas gatas casi tirándolo al suelo.

"¡AMO POR FAVOR NO NOS PONGA EN LA CAJA Y NOS ABANDONE!" Gritaron ambas.

"¿que?"

"¡Amo lamento haber tratado de pelear con ese perro, y haber dicho esas palabras con doble sentido, aunque no sé qué dije!" Dijo Millianna desesperada.

"¡y yo lamento haber tratado de robar ese helado y de no poder transformar mis otras partes felinas, pero prometo que mejorare!" Dijo Lisanna.

"¡POR FAVOR PERDONENOS!"

"Chicas cálmense" dijo Natsu quien no entendía lo que pasaba "¿Cómo que las voy a poner una caja?" pregunto el pelirrosa _"¿de echo siquiera podrían entrar en una?"_ Pensó al verlas en su forma humana.

"¿No es para eso la caja?" Pregunto Lisanna.

"¿Qué esto?" dijo señalando con la mirada "esta caja guarda unos juguetes que les compre"

Las chicas miraron el contenido de la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, había varios juguetes de gato para que se entretuvieran por un largo.

"¿Todo esto es para nosotras?" Pregunto emocionada la gata marrón.

"Claro que si es su recompensa" dijo Feliz.

"¿a pesar de los problemas que le causamos, nos recompensa igual?" Pregunto Lisanna.

"bueno, técnicamente siguen siendo gatas, y es normal que hagan algunas travesuras, pero confió en que se comportaran mejor" dijo Natsu.

"¡Gracias Amo!" dijeron las chicas gatos felices, quienes comenzaron a abrazarlo, besarlo en las mejillas y lamerlo.

"Me alegro de que estén felices" decía Natsu algo avergonzado "ahora vallan a jugar mientras preparo la cena" ambas chicas asintieron mientras Lisanna tomaba la caja y se retiraban a la sala.

Mientras el pelirrosa se ataba el delantal, quedo paralizado al ver que ambas chicas comenzaron a ser rodeadas con una luz doradas, para luego transformarse en las mismas gatitas que había encontrado ayer, esta revelación dejo a Natsu con la quijada en el suelo.

"¿Ustedes podían transformarse de nuevo en gatos?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Claro que podemos Amo" Hablo Lisanna en su forma de gato "es una habilidad que todas las nekomatas tenemos"

"¿y porque no se transformaron cuando salimos?"

"No preguntaste" contesto Millianna.

Natsu tenia un tic en el ojo, justo cuando estaba apunto de gritarles otro Natsu que tenia escrito en la frente "sentido común" apareció detrás de el y le sujeto el hombro.

"Es cierto no preguntaste, no tienes derecho a reclamarles" Dijo el sentido comun.

Natsu solo suspiro en derrota mientras se retiraba a la cocina, las chicas gatos se miraron entre sí, sin entender que paso, pero decidieron ignorarlo y comenzaron a jugar con sus juguetes.

Luego de cenar los tres fueron a la habitación del pelirrosa y ambos estaban acostados en la cama.

"chicas mañana tengo que irme a trabajar, por lo tanto se quedaran solas por un rato asique pórtense bien hasta que regrese, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?"

"no se preocupe amo" dijo Lisanna mientas se acurrucaba "cuidaremos la casa hasta su regreso"

"lo estaremos esperando" Dijo Millianna mitras terminaba de acomodar su lado de la cama con sus garras.

"Gracias chicas" Dijo Natsu mientras se acomodaba también "buenas noches"

"Buenas noches amo Natsu" dijeron las gatas parlantes mientras se dormían.

* * *

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

Natsu lentamente abría los ojos mientras sentía una suavidad en su cara, cuando su vista se aclaró se encontró a sus chicas gato en ropa interior abrazándolo mientras aplastaban s cara con sus enormes pechos.

" _tengo que conseguirle una cama propia"_ Pensó avergonzado.

* * *

 **Hola gente vuelvo con otro capítulo, en el próximo habrá lemon, además de que falta un capitulo mas el epilogo para terminarlo por lo tanto espérenlo, les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo y espero que la pasen bien.**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les parecio.**

 **Yo soy fenrir's Fang96. Nos vemos en otro capitulo o en otra historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, haca les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de mis gatitas, lamento el retraso estuve muy ocupado, las explicaciones están al final, sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

 **El4d0n1s: Listo XD.**

 **Kevbray: Lamento haberte estafado, espero que este capítulo lo compense.**

 **UchihaAngel98: Muchas Gracias, disfruta este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

"Aquí está el reporte jefe" Dijo Natsu mientras se la entregaba un blog de hojas a un hombre de pelo azul y con un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo.

"Excelente Natsu" dijo el hombre quien recibió las hojas "puedes retirarte te avisare si necesito algo más" con eso dicho el pelirrosa salió de la oficina.

"No crees que se ve más motivado que antes, ¿no Crees Jellal?" Pregunto una mujer pelirroja.

"y que lo digas Erza" contesto Jellal "Normalmente él se duerme en el trabajo o se aburre, pero hace días que no lo está, es decir este tipo de reportes tardarían dos semanas como mínimo, pero él lo termino en tres días"

"se ve que algo bueno le paso en su vida" dijo Erza mientras soltaba una risita.

Ya en su oficina Natsu estaba frente a la computadora tecleando rápidamente su teclado llenando su computado de varias palabras.

"Disculpa Natsu" El mencionado levanto la cabeza para ver a un chico de pelo azul con bigote "¿Me podrías ayudar con unos documentos?"

"Claro Macao dámelos" el hombre conocido como maca les entrego unos documentos, luego de verlos empezó a teclear en la computadora.

"Oye Natsu" el mencionado volteo hacia atrás y vio a un hombre de pelo azul que tenía su misma edad "Gajeel, Sting y yo iremos a los bolos después del trabajo, ¿Quieres venir?"

"Me gustaría Gray, pero la verdad hoy volveré a mi casa" Le contesto el Natsu mientras sacaba una hoja de la impresora "Por cierto, aquí están los documentos Macao" dijo mientras se lo daba al hombre de mediana edad quien estaba sorprendido de la velocidad.

"¿Es debido a tus gatas?" Pregunto de forma retorica "no tengo problemas en que tengas gatos, ¿pero que tienen ellas, para que tengas este tipo de motivación?"

"Digamos que son especiales" Contesto Natsu volviendo al trabajo, aunque dejo con más dudas a su amigo.

* * *

 **(Mientras tanto con las gatitas)**

Lisanna y Millianna se encontraban concentradas armando algo con sumo cuidado.

"con cuidado Lisi" Dijo Millianna nerviosa.

"lo sé, no puedo arruinar esto" Dijo Lisanna concertada, pero nerviosa, en sus manos/patas tenía lo que parecía una rebanada de pan con cuidado lo bajo lentamente mientras el sudor se escurría por su frente, con cuidado coloco el pan, y luego ambas retrocedieron y miraron con asombro.

"¿Lo hice?" Pregunto la chica albina con asombro.

"¡Lo hiciste!" Contesto la pelimarron emocionada.

Ambas chicas saltaron de la felicidad al haber creado con éxito…un Sandwich de jamón y queso.

"¡Lo hice!" Festejo Lisanna mientras tomaba el sándwich de la mesa "he creado mi primera comida humana" acto seguido lo partió en dos y se lo dio a Millianna, para luego comérselo "shabe relmenmte bien" Dijo la gata blanca con la boca llena.

"esh Realmenfe buena" contesto Millianna, procediendo a tragar "y solo te tomo 98 intentos"

"creo que deberíamos limpiar antes de que el amo Natsu vuelva del trabajo" Dijo Lisanna terminando su Sandwich.

La cocina se veía como si el refrigerador había vomitado, había pan, jamón, queso, mayonesa y sándwiches sin terminar o destruidos por el piso y en las paredes, la mesada de la cocina hasta en el techo había sándwiches pegados.

"o vamos la cocina no se ve tan sucia" Dijo la gata marrón de forma tranquila, Lisanna en respuesta solo le puso una cara diciendo 'Enserio' "aunque si está un poquito sucia" dijo Milliana inocente, pero eso no cambio la cara de su amiga felina "iré por el trapeador"

Pasaron las horas y las chicas lograron limpiar (y comer algunos restos intactos) toda la cocina sin dejar ninguna mancha.

"*suspiro* logramos limpiar todo" Lisanna quien se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"ya no puedo más" se quejó Millianna quien estaba acostada en el suelo "no sabía que cocinar y limpiar sería tan difícil"

"sé que esto es difícil Millianna, pero Natsu trabaja mucho para mantenernos, lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él es mantener la casa limpia y aprender a cocinar ahora que estamos en nuestra forma humana" Aconsejo la gata albina.

"si tienes razón" Dijo Millianna levantándose "¡yo también quiero ayudar, por lo tanto, también aprenderé a cocinar!" Dijo motivada.

"¡por supuesto que no!" exigió rápidamente Lisanna.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto la gata marrón.

"recuerdas lo que paso la última vez cuando intentaste servir un vaso de agua" dijo con cara neutra.

"¡Fue un accidente!" justifico "¡No sabía que iba a provocar un apagón por toda la cuadra!"

"y es por eso que mejor yo cocino y tu limpias" dijo Lisanna, Millianna iba a reclamar, pero en eso se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"Chicas estoy en casa" dijo Natsu aflojándose la corbata, en eso sintió como sus dos chicas gatos lo taclearon tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Bienvenido a casa Amo Natsu!" Dijeron ambas gatas emocionadas mientras comenzaban a lamer sus mejillas.

"Chicas no es que me moleste su muestra de afecto" decía el peliirosa avergonzado mientras se apartaba de las lamidas de sus gatitas "pero no tienen que recibirme todos los días de esa forma" al decir eso Natsu se puso nervioso al ver que las caras de sus chicas quienes estaban a punto de llorar.

"Pero amo es que lo extrañamos tanto" Dijo Millianna.

"cada segundo que pasa es como si se hubiera ido por horas y realmente nos sentimos más y más solas" Dijo Lisanna.

Natsu suspiro en derrota y acaricio las cabezas de las chicas "no lloren chicas, enserio lamento dejarlas tanto tiempo solas, pero prometo que nunca las dejare solas" dijo sonriéndoles.

Las chicas gato sonrieron con alegría mientras tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Amo Natsu!" dijeron ambas para luego abrazarlo de nuevo, en respuesta el hombre les devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Oigan, porque huelen a mayonesa?"

* * *

El tiempo paso, y ahora el trio estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo Salmon ahumado, algo que las chicas gatos apreciaron mucho.

"Debo admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo con la casa" dijo Natsu "nunca había visto este lugar tan reluciente"

"es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti" Dijo Millianna.

"No es necesario chicas"

"Claro que si amo Natsu" Dijo Lisanna sonando de forma madura "tu trabajas muy duro por nosotras, por lo tanto, trabajaremos para ser las mejores gatas y cuidar de la casa" Después de escuchar las palabras de la albina, Natsu comenzó a soltar una carcajada "¿¡De-de que se ríe amo!?"

"Lo siento" contesto el pelirrosa recuperando el aire "es que es muy gracioso escucharte hablar de forma madura considerando que en el primer día te robaste un sándwich de helado"

"¡Amo que cruel es!" Dijo Lisanna con lágrimas falsas mientras daba golpecitos a su hombro.

"Ya, ya lo siento" se disculpó el pelirrosa acariciando la cabeza de la alvina "la verdad me gusta que actúes más madura, sigue así"

La gata tigre sonrió ante la respuesta de su amo y empezó a ronronear por la caricia que le daba su amo, algo que causo celos con cierta gata de pelo marrón.

"¡Amo yo también me esforzaré en madurar!" Grito Millianna "Asique por favor deme mimos también" dijo agarrando la mano del pelirrosa y poniéndola sobre su cabeza.

"está bien Millianna" dijo Natsu comenzando a acariciar su cabeza "honestamente prefiero que te quedes, así como estas" en respuesta Millianna le dio una sonrisa mientras ronroneaba, Lisanna al ver esto inflo sus cachetes poniendo una divertida cara de enojo.

"¡En ese caso me asegurare de quedarme igual!" dijo Lisanna con celos "¡Deme caricias por eso!"

"O-ok" dijo nervioso mientras procedía a acariciar a la gata blanca, cosa que no le gusto a cierta gata marrón.

"¡Lisi no es justo yo también quiero mimos del amo!" dijo molesta Millianna.

"¡Pero, yo quiero más mimos!" respondió Lisanna.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a verse de forma desafiante, para luego cambiar su mirada a su amo quien se puso nervioso.

"¡Amo deme mimos!" Pidieron las dos al mismo tiempo como si se tratara de una competencia.

* * *

 **(Ya en la Noche)**

Luego darles una gran cantidad de atención a las chicas, todos se fueron a dormir.

En la sala se podía ver una cama de gato donde dormían las chicas en su forma felina, sin embargo Millianna estaba despierta y sus ojos reflejaban duda.

"¿Lisi, estas despierta?" Pregunto la gatita marrón observando a su amiga tigre.

"si" contesto Lisanna mientras devolvía la mirada a su amiga "¿estas lista?" pregunto aunque con un poco de duda en su vos.

"S-sí, ¿pero…y si el amo se enoja y nos echa?" pregunto Millianna con miedo, pero luego se calmó cuando la gatita tigre froto su cabeza con la suya.

"No lo hará, el amo nos quiere" dijo con tono de hermana mayor "además no hubiéramos entrado a nuestra forma humana de no ser así"

"Si, tienes razón" Dijo la gata marrón con más calma "Vamos"

En la habitación de Natsu se encontraba el pelirrosado durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que empezó a mover su cabeza inconscientemente producto del sueño que estaba teniendo.

 **(En el sueño)**

Natsu entraba a la casa mientras aflojaba la corbata de su traje.

"Chicas he regresado" Dijo el Pelirrosa.

"¡Bienvenido Natsu!" Dijeron ambas chicas quienes sorprendieron al pelirrosa, ambas estaban desnudas y solo vestían un delantal pequeño que hacia resaltar todas sus curvas.

"¿Quieres Cenar?" Pregunto Lisanna.

"¿O prefieres tomar un baño?" Pregunta Millianna.

"¿O nos quieres a nosotras?" Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo con vos sexi, mientras presionaban sus pechos haciéndolas ver más grandes.

"¡Quiero cenarme a ambas en la ducha!" Contesto el pelirrosa con vos ronca mientras saltaba hacia ellas y Salta hacia ellas como un depredador.

"¡Nyyya, amo es un pervertido!" Dijeron las gatitas con vos lujuriosa.

 **(De Regreso a la realidad)**

De repente Natsu se despierta de golpe, y luego se frota la cara con las manos.

" _Otra vez tuve ese sueño"_ Pensó cansadamente " _he estado teniendo esos sueños desde hace dos semanas, creo que estoy desarrollando sentimientos románticos por ellas, pero no quiero terminar asustándolas y que se vallan, ¿Acaso sentirán lo mismo que yo o…?"_ De repente los pensamientos del pelirrosa fueron interrumpidos por una electrizante sensación de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo a la vez que sentía que su pene sentía una dulce sensación.

Natsu movió la cabeza y vio que debajo de sus sabanas unos bultos enormes que sobresalían, el pelirrosa retiro la sabana y vio a Millianna y a Lisanna lamiendo su verga.

"¿¡C-Chicas!?" Pregunto impactado al ver que sus gatitas lamiendo su palo como si fuera un helado _"¿¡Estoy soñando de nuevo!? ¡se siente demasiado realista para ser un sueño!"_.

"Amo, ya despertaste" Dijo Lisanna mientras se detenía.

"¿Le gusta nuestra sorpresa?" Pregunto MIllianna sonriendo.

En eso ambas chicas gatearon hasta estar cerca de la cara de su avergonzado amo.

"¿C-chicas que están-?" el pelirrosa fue interrumpido cuando la gatita albina beso sus labios mientras introducía su lengua empezando una pequeña batalla para luego separarse dejando un fino hilo de saliva, para que luego la gata marrón hiciera lo mismo.

"Amo, no lo malinterprete" dijo Lisanna "pero ya no podíamos ocultarlo por más tiempo"

"la verdad es que para que las nekomatas se vuelvan humanas deben haber superado la mayoría de edad de un gato normal y encontrar a un humano amoroso que nos ame" explicaba Millianna mientras se separaba del beso "y usted no ha mostrado tanto amor y es por eso que nos convertimos en humanos, porque queremos estar contigo"

"Chicas" contesto su amo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

En eso Lisanna volvió a lamer su pene "tú has hecho tanto por nosotras, por eso te demostraremos cuanto nos importas" en eso ella engullo todo su miembro y comenzó a chupar y succionar.

"Esta noche te mimaremos mucho, tal como hiciste con nosotras" dijo Millianna mientras comenzaba a lamer y sorber sus joyas de la familia.

El pelirrosa agarraba las sabanas al sentir las rasposas pero suaves lenguas de sus lindas gatitas lamiendo por todas partes, Natsu podía sentir que estaba a punto de venir hasta que las chicas dejaron de lamer y el hombre elevo la cabeza para ver que ambas chicas tenían agarradas sus tetas.

"Tengo entendido que a los humanos les gustan muchos los pechos" Dijo Millianna sonriendo de forma traviesa.

"asique le daremos a tu gran amiguito un masaje con ellos" Ronroneo Lisanna.

En eso ambas aplastaron la enorme vara de su amo con sus suaves globos y empezaron a subir y bajar mientras ambas lamian la punta que tenía pre-semen, haciendo que su amo se retorcía del placer al sentir esa excitante combinación que le daban sus gatitas.

"¡Joder chicas me vengo!" Grito Natsu mientras se corría como una fuente, las chicas gato bebieron todo lo que pudieron para luego callera en sus voluptuosos cuerpos y cara.

"Nyyya, Amo soltó mucho" canturreo Millianna al ver su cuerpo cubierto con el semen de su amo.

"y sabe muy bien" Ronroneo Lisanna mientras saboreaba la leche de su amo y lamia su pata "aunque es una lástima que no tragáramos todo, ¡Nyyaa!" Gimió la gatita tigre al ver que Millianna comenzó a lamer su cuello.

"En ese caso no dejemos que se desperdicie" Ronroneo la Gata marrón mientras seguía lamiendo el semen en el cuerpo de su amiga.

Acto seguido Lisanna hiso lo mismo, ambas gatas maullaban y gemían por las lamidas, lamiendo sus estómagos, pechos, cuellos y caras e incluso se daban unos besitos entre ellas debido al calor del momento.

Mientras las chicas se 'Limpiaban' Natsu veía como sus gatitas se complacían, el pene del pelirrosa se volvió a levantar y el ultimo hilo de cordura que tenia se cortó.

"Eso fue realmente delicioso" Dijo Lisanna terminando de lamer a Millianna.

"¿Listo para otra ronda amo?" Pregunto la gata marron en broma.

Al voltear vieron a Natsu de pie respirando pesadamente mientras las miraba a ambas con los ojos nublados por la excitación.

"¿A-amo?" Preguntaron las dos nerviosas al ver a su dueño en estado salvaje.

"Ustedes fueron unas gatitas muy traviesas" dijo el pelirrosa con vos ronca "¡y por eso les aplicare el castigo adecuado!" acto seguido el pelirrosa se abalanzó sobre ellas como una bestia hambrienta.

"¡Nyyyyyaaaaaaa!"

Las gatitas gemían y maullaban mientras su amo lamia, frotaba mordisqueaba sus enormes pechos, Natsu se turnaba con una y luego con otra incluso jugaba con ambas al mismo tiempo.

"¡Esto se lo merecen!" decía el pelirrosa mientras lamia sus cuellos "¿les gusta?"

"¡Siiii!" gimieron las dos.

"¡Amo, ya no resisto más, por favor jodame!" Pidio Millianna.

"¡Por favor amo Natsu, hágamelo a mi primero!" Suplico Lisanna.

"¡Yo primera Lisi, tú lo besaste primero!" replico la gata marrón.

"¡Pero yo lo quiero ahora!" exigió la gatita tigre.

"muy bien tranquilas, se cómo resolver esto" dijo Natsu deteniéndose y poniéndose de rodillas "Primero quiero que se pongan en 4" pidió el pelirrosa, cosa que hicieron las chicas poniéndose de rodillas y apuntando sus culos en frente de su amado amo, para que acto seguido Natsu introdujera sus dedos dentro de sus húmedos coños y comenzando a frotarlos haciendo gemir y maullar a sus gatitas "el juego es simple la que logre aguantar y no venirse primero tendrá el honor de ser penetrada primero" en respuesta las gatitas maullaron excitadas mientras trataban de resistir el tener un orgasmo.

"¡Nyyyyyaaaaa!" Gimió Lisanna corriéndose muy fuerte para luego caer semi-inconciente.

"Felicidades Millianna, tu ganaste" dijo el pelirrosa mientras lamia sus dedos bañados con los jugos de su gatita albina.

"Fe-felicidades" decía la gata tigre entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Descuida Lisanna, prometo que serás la siguiente cuando termine con Milliana" Dijo Natsu mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla asiendo feliz a su gatita blanca.

"¡Amo, deje de mimar a Lisi y présteme atención a mí!" Exigió Millianna mientras usaba sus dedos para abrir su taja húmeda.

"Lo siento, ahora te daré la atención que querías" Dijo el pelirrosa mientras empezaba a lamer su raja.

"¡Nyyyoo, amo yo quiero su verga no su lengua!" Suplico la gata marrón entre gemidos.

"Lo sé, pero primero quiero saber a qué saben tus jugos a comparación de Lisanna" dijo su amo mientras mordía su clítoris haciendo q la gata gritara del placer y bañara su cara con sus jugos "mmmhh, sabe a canela" contesto mientras lamia los jugos en sus labios.

Mientras Millianna estaba convulsionando y murmurando incoherencia por el placer, su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió algo entrando en su sensible vagina, miro abajo y vio que la punta del pene de su amo estaba dentro.

"A-amo espere aún estoy sen-" Sin hacerle caso Natsu introdujo todo su miembro hasta chocar con su útero "¡Nyyyyaaaaa!"

Natsu se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del interior de su gatita marrón "es muy apretado y húmedo" acto seguido comenzó a moverse golpeando el interior de Millianna y por sus gemidos podía entender que lo hacía bien "Joder Millianna eres increíble" dijo entre quejas mientras seguía empujando y luego sintió sus manos en su cara.

"¡Amo, amito te amo!" dijo Millianna entre gemidos para luego empezar a besarse con pasión mientras el pelirrosa seguía empujando con más fuerza.

Mientras Lisanna miraba la unión carnal de su amo y amiga ella se puso celosa, pero luego sonrió malignamente teniendo una idea, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se arrastró hacia su amo y lo abrazo por detrás.

"Amo acaricie las orejas de millianna" Dijo la tigresa sonriendo malignamente.

"¡Lisi no le digas!" grito Millianna en pánico, pero era tarde su amo aprovecho y agarro y acaricio ambas orejas "¡Nyyyyaaa!" gimió la gata marrón mientras su interior se volvía más apretado "¡Amito no, mis orejas son muy sensibles!" suplico sin embargo Natsu siguió acariciando y empujando con más fuerza haciendo que Millianna disfrutara aún más, mientras su interior apretaba aún más la verga de su amo "¡Amo me estoy viniendo!" grito la gata marrón mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas.

"¡Yo igual!" advirtió el pelirrosa mientras daba una última estocada "¡Tómalo todo Millianna!" grito mientras disparaba su semilla en su interior haciendo que la gata arqueara la espalda y soltara un gran gemido.

Luego de descargar todo lo que tenía, Natsu retiro lentamente su miembro aun erecto de Millianna mientras la gata sonreía con satisfacción y temblaba del placer.

"amo espero que haya guardado un poco para mi" dijo Lisanna mientras tocaba la erección de su amo de pelo rosa con su suave patita "porque estoy muy cachonda después de verlos divertirse" dijo presionando sus pechos en su espalda, Natsu sonrió ante la respuesta para luego darle un beso apasionado a su gatita albina, para luego ponerla en cuatro sobre la cama y empezó a lamer su ya de por si húmeda raja.

"A-amo Natsu, diste que los jugos de Millianna sabían a canela, ¿a qué saben los míos?" pregunto entre jadeos.

"saben a dulce vainilla" dijo dejando de lamer mientras ponía su duro miembro en su entrada "Prepárate Lisi porque te are disfrutar al igual que Millianna"

"¡ha-hágalo, quiero sentirme bien también rápido!" suplico la gata blanca emocionada, de un golpe Natsu introdujo toda su hombría hasta llegar en el utero de Lisanna provocando que gimiera a todo pulmón, acto seguido Natsu comenzó a moverse colpeando todos los puntos débiles de su gatita tigre "¡Nyyyyyaaa, amo Natsu más rápido más fuerte amito!" suplico entre gemidos disfrutando cada golpe que le daba.

"Joder, es igual de apretado y tibio" dijo entre quejidos mientras seguía empujando, mientras seguía mimando a su gatita vio cómo su cola se movía bastante entonces sonrió ante su idea, el pelirrosa agarro su cola y empezó a acariciarla, esto hiso que Lissana gimiera y perdiera fuerza en sus brazos elevando sus caderas "Millianna se vuelve más sensibles si toco sus orejas y tú te vuelves sensible si agarro tu cola no son tan diferentes" dijo con malicia.

"¡Amo por favor mi colita no, Nyyyaaaa!" gimió cuando sintió una bofetada en su culo.

"eso es lo que tienes por exponer la debilidad de Millianna, ahora sufre las consecuencias" dijo de forma siniestras mientras abofeteaba su culo y seguía dándole estocadas, haciendo que la gatita albina pusiera su cara contra la almohada amortiguando sus gemidos.

"¡Amo me estoy por venir, por favor dispare su leche caliente dentro de mí!" suplico Lisanna estando cerca del clímax.

"¡Aquí tienes mi gatita, tómalo todo!" dijo dando el ultimo estoque llenándola hasta el borde.

Unos segundos después de descargar todo el contenido de sus bolas dentro de Lisanna, Natsu se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama mientras su pene se volvía flácido y recuperaba el aliento, el miro al frente y vio a sus gatitas acostadas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y el semen escapaba de sus húmedas rajas.

" _Joder eso fue increíble"_ pensó mientras recuperaba el aire _"¿Realmente está pasando, no será otro de mis sueños?"_

"Amo" los pensamientos de Natsu fueron interrumpidos por las voces de sus chicas gato, el miro al frente y vio que Millianna estaba encima de Lisanna mientras ambas abrían sus húmedas rajas donde se escapaba su semen "Venga y denos más mimos amo Natsu" Pidieron ambas excitadas provocando que la vara de Natsu se volviera a erguir de nuevo.

"bueno solo para asegurarme" el pelirrosa se acercó a sus chicas gatos y puso su pene entre sus rajas húmedas y comenzó a frotar para luego introducirse dentro de Lisanna y luego cambiar a Millianna, mientras lo hacia las gatas comenzaron a besarse y empezaron una batalla de lenguas mientras gemían del placer, luego de varios empujes e intercambios Natsu descargo su contenido llenando a ambas gatas por igual.

Al terminar de tener sexo Natsu se acostó de espaldas en la cama mientras sus gatitas estaban abrazando los brazos de su querido amo.

"realmente paso" dijo Natsu recuperando el aliento "fue genial"

"¿No está enojado amo?" Pregunto Lisanna.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"La verdad es que estábamos algo asustadas" contesto Millianna "creíamos que no nos amaba como tal y que al hacer esto se enojaría y nos echara"

"Jamás haría eso, ustedes son mis chicas y prometí cuidarlas siempre y voy a mantener esa promesa" Dijo el pelirrosa mientras abrazaba a ambas "Las amo Lisanna y Millianna"

"Nosotras también Natsu" contestaron ambas felices, para luego irse a dormir junto con su querido amo.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Natsu estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el despertador sonó de mala gana el pelirrosa golpeo el despertador hasta que dejo de sonar, con un bostezo trato de levantarse, pero fue detenido por un peso suave y tibio miro abajo y vio a sus chicas gato durmiendo tranquilamente en sus pectorales hasta que lentamente comenzaron a abrir sus ojos.

"Buenos días chicas" les sonrió el pelirrosa.

"Buenos días amo Natsu" contestaron ambas quienes procesaron a besarlo para darle los buenos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

"¿Amo ya está todo duro?" pregunto Lisanna, al ver el pene de Natsu estaba erguido en su totalidad mientras era rodeado por las colas de sus gatitas.

"Natsu eres todo un pervertido" canturreo divertida Millianna viéndose emocionada al igual que su amiga tigre.

"¡No es mi culpa, ustedes lo provocaron por tener unos cuerpos eróticos!" se defendió el pelirrosa.

"si ese es el caso entonces nos aremos responsable de su condición" contesto Millianna mientras ella y Lisanna comenzaron a agarrar su erección y comenzaron a frotarla.

"emm, chicas gracias, pero tengo que trabajar hoy" dijo Natsu nervioso mientras trataba de levantarse pero fue empujado de nuevo hacia abajo.

"No puedes ir en esas condiciones Natsu" dijo Lisanna de forma sensual "puedes decir que hoy estas enfermo y nosotras te cuidaremos"

"pero"

"Nosotras seremos quienes te darán mimos, querido Natsu" dijeron ambas emocionadas mientras se abalanzaban sobre el hombre de pelo rosa y lo 'Cuidaban'

Natsu no fue a trabajar y paso todo el día con sus gatitas.

* * *

 **¡Estoy vivo queridos lectores!, perdón por tardarme tanto estuve muy ocupado con proyectos de la escuela además de que ya estoy cerca de los finales por eso estuve tan ocupado, otra razón es que me conseguí el KH3 y me pase jugándolo todo el día consumiéndome todo el tiempo (Lo amo y lo odio al mismo tiempo) por no pude progresar con las historias.**

 **Pero dejando de lado lo negativo el siguiente capítulo será el epilogo y final de esta historia asique espérenlo con ansias que algún día lo subiré, les agradezco a todos.**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang 96, Nos vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia.**


End file.
